The Genius and the Wizard
by prettykitty473
Summary: Sinead finds a little more than just books in a library. SineadXJonah. One-shot. For Unpopular Pairings Contest.


**This is the first fanfic I have done in a while. So I hope it isn't too bad. This is for the Unpopular Pairings contest.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gone with the wind, Dramarama, Princess Ben, or 39 Clues.**

* * *

><p>It is raining. This is good; days like these are absolutely perfect for going to a library and reading all day. Yes, I like to read. Maybe even more than that Cahill girl. But don't tell anyone; it's a secret of mine. Once people think you're a nerd, they'll treat you like a nerd. And yes, I do make the highest grades-along with my two brothers-in the school. But that gained me respect, not disrespect.<p>

Don't you just love how libraries are? The old books, along with their distinguished smell. The regal rugs and carpeting. The comfortable armchairs that are perfect for sitting in for hours on end. And on rainy days, you can hear the raindrops echo throughout the library, so peacefully.

~***Page Break***~

I am curled up in an armchair, reading Princess Ben by Catherine Gilbert Murdock. I found it while browsing the shelves, and it looked interesting. I was in the middle of chapter 5, when I hear the song Dynamite, very softly, but still annoying, playing from somewhere nearby. Let me tell you, it was distracting. So I do what any ticked Ekat would. I go over to where the noise is to tell the person off.

And when I get there, I get the shock of my life. It is _Jonah_. Sitting down. _Reading_ a _book_. And not just any book, but Gone with the Wind. I didn't think he could read, let alone a classic such as that!

My book drops to the floor, and I stare at him, my mouth wide open. _Ugh_! I think. _How attractive_. Jonah looks up, and sees me. His face pales, and he quickly jumps up. "This isn't-I'm not-I'm just-My mom…" He trails off, and looks me in the eyes. He takes a deep breath, and says calmly "You didn't see anything." He then books it out of the library (no pun intended.), leaving me to contemplate what I had just seen.

I shake my head and look down, spying his book. After staring at it for a few seconds, I sigh._ I guess I'd better go return it to him_, I think.

~***Page Break***~

Jonah has a mansion. But then again, don't all of us clue-hunters. Or, ex-clue-hunters, I should say. His is huge, and looks like one you'd see off of that MTV Cribs show. I must admit, I'm impressed.

I glance down at the book in my hands, and ponder about how to return it to him. I _could_ just leave it at the door. But that seems cowardly to me. _What am I afraid of?_ I wonder. _The "Wiz"_? With that thought in mind, I gather up all my courage, and knock on his door.

His butler answers. At least I assume it is his butler. He looks like one. "Good day miss. How may I help you?" He sounds like a store clerk. "I'm looking for Jonah. Tell him its Sinead." With that, he leaves to tell him.

Jonah appears at the door after a few minutes. "What do you wa-" He spies the book. "That isn't mine!" He is quick to deny. He thinks for a minute and say, " I mean, I was just getting that at the library for my friend , Yo."

I sigh. "You really should speak like that. It makes you appear illiterate." I look at him pointedly. He gives me a look and says "You should say big words. It makes you seem…literate." He looks confused for a moment, then shakes it off. I laugh inwardly. _How stupid_.

I outwardly raise my eyebrow. "I feel that it is better to look smart rather than idiotic. That 'street talk' of yours does you no justice." He glances sharply at me and smiles. "Are you implying that there is something better to me?"

"What-no-I wasn't-you are-uh…" I trail off, uncertain as to how I should reply. He smirks, which annoys me. "Oh, but I believe you are." He looks at me, feeling the dominance he has in this conversation. A dominance I can't allow him to have. "Yes, there _is_ something better to you. But you hide it under a stupid and no-talented _kid_" I spat out the words.

A hurt look flashes across his face, and is still visible in his eyes when he returns back to smirking. I feel terrible. "Jonah, I-" He cuts me off. "Its okay, Sinead. I don't care. Millions of people adore me and compliment me everyday. Why should I be hurt by what only one person's opinion?" But its obvious that he is.

I sigh and run my hand through my hair. I am a jerk. The world's biggest jerk, to be exact. "Jonah, I didn't mean it. I was just...just..." I look up at him. "If there was anything I could do to make up for my unecessary outburst..."

He flashes his signature smile. "Well, my movie premiere for Dramarama is coming up, and I need someone to walk the red carpet with. Sure, I could take one of the _thousands_ of ladies who would _die_ to go with me, but you-" He looks me over, and I mean _really_ looks me over.. "-you would look good on the red carpet. How about that?"

"Sure?" I respond, my words coming out as more of a question. But I don't think he notices. "Good. Its on Friday, two weeks from now. I will pick you up at three and let my people have at you. We'll leave for the party at five forty-five. I'll see you then." And with that, he closes the door, momentarily shutting me out from his world.

I stand there for a minute, unblinking and a little shaky. Did what I think just happend just happen? Now, correct me if I'm wrong, but I think I'm going to go on a date with a Wizard.

And I'm okay with that.

* * *

><p><strong>I hoped you liked it. If you didn't...well, it happens. Review!<strong>


End file.
